50 shades of Pierce
by whatever2313
Summary: Santana was just filling in for Quinn while she was sick She never expected this. Minor: Faberry and Klaine. Genderswap!Brittany
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to RIB and some to E.L James

* * *

Santana woke up to the smell of bacon and some Broadway song Berry was singing. When you live with Quinn it kinda just the you get use to. See Quinn is Santana's best friend and has been since high school.

As she walks out Rachel is dancing in the kitchen while frying some bacon. Quinn's drooling she not sure from what the bacon or the dancing, Santana can only pray that it is from the bacon. Rachel and Santana are cousin's. They both have dark hair and dark eyes. They also have beautiful singing voices. Those 2 started dating senior year of high school, when Santana introduced them. Santana was getting tired of the sing so she asked "Where lady Hummel and Helmet hair?" Quinn seems to snap out of her daze to answer. "Kurt's at work and Blaine is out planning for their anniversary dinner tonight." Santana rolls her eyes. Kurt and Blaine started dating in high school. She met Kurt in freshman year but ignored him since he at the bottom and she was on top of the social food chain. Soon got to know the boy in Glee club which she was forced to join, but soon learned to love. Blaine came to there school in junior year and soon asked Kurt out.

"So Santana what are your plans for today?" Rachel asked.

"Well I was planning to..." But couldn't finish because Quinn started coughing. Rachel ran to her side and gave her a glass of water and reached up to for her forehead.

"Quinny you feel warm your staying home today." Rachel said pulling out a pet name to convince Quinn to stay home. "I can't and as much as I would like to I have things to finish for Brett" Quinn replies her voice weak from coughing. Looking at Quinn now she looked paler than normal and her bright hazel eyes has seemed to lose it color. Every time she talked it looked painful.

"Brett's a good man he will let take the day off." Rachel pushes. "Yes, he would but there is an important meeting coming up and I'm his best assistant." Quinn pushes back. Rachel looks up to her cousin with pleading eyes. "If you want Quinn I could fill in for you till you get better." Rachel thanks her with her eyes. "Thank you Santana, this why your my best friend. I call Brett and tell him." Quinn says. As she leaves the room, Rachel runs up to Santana and hugs her." Thank you so much Quinn's been sick for a week and her working like this she never get better." Rachel says and hugs her tighter. For a second Santana settles into the hug, but soon pushes her off. "Wait a second Berry I have no idea what I'm doing or who I'm working for." Santana states pushing Rachel all the way off.

Who's Brett anyway? Santana asks. Trust me he is a very nice and may I mention handsome man. Rachel continues to talk but Santana zones out. Last time Rachel though A guy was handsome was Finn, I mean Finn was good looking and all but he was not her type at all. She likes blonde, blue eye. She loved a tall guys I mean Finn was tall but he was like a giant. She wanted one with ads Finn was strong but had very little definition. But a funny guy, but smart. Clever, cocky, but still had the ability to be sweet and caring. She was so lost in thought that she didn't here Quinn enter the room. Santana. Santana! Are you listening? To me Rachel shouts shaking Santana. Sorry no I was not listening. What did you say? She asks. Quinn said that you should start getting ready Brett will give you an extra hour to get there. He also said he would pay you extra for doing this. Santana jaw dropped, Quinn said so nonchalantly too. Extra money what? Santana stammers surprised. Yes like I said before Brett's a good man. Rachel says again. Santana went to freshen up dressed causally with some dress pants an a button up top. When she came back Rachel was in the kitchen again and Quinn was curled up on the couch. "Thank you so much Santana again." Said the bundle of blankets on the couch


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: RIB and E.L James

* * *

Santana arrived at the office with minutes to spare. She entered the building with her normal air of confidence. As she walked up there was a man in wheelchair at the front desk.

"Which level is Brett Pierce's floor?" She asks leaning her arms on the counter.

"May I ask who you are?" He looks up at her waiting for and answer.

" I'm Quinn Fabray's replacement." She says slowly getting annoyed.

"Alright let me call up for you. Tina I have Quinn's replacement." He says into the phone.

"Oh thank god you called Artie, without Quinn things up here are going to hell up here, I don't know how she does it. Brett panicking and I cannot keep up with him." Tina says the distress clear in her voice. The call ends and he looks up to at her.

" 's floor is 17, Tina will be by the elevator waiting for you. It was nice to meet you? He says waiting for Santana to say her name.

"Santana, and it was nice meeting you Artie." She walks to the elevator all she could think about is how she going to handle what going on up there, it Quinn can do it so can she it was that simple. As the elevator opened she saw the huge lay out of the floor. It was open huge windows that allowed sunlight. Tina happened to a small Asian woman, she wore a pretty smile and it made Santana feel good. She took a good look around there was a flat screen TVs with different game stations at each one in tiny rooms. It had a popcorn machine and fro-yo. But than Santana realized there was no one playing the games or on computers.

"If your looking for people there all in the board room with Brett." Tina say noticing her wondering gaze.

"May I ask you something?" Santana asks.

"Sure, what is it? She say urging Santana to continue.

"Well you this place looks like a teenager designed it. And no man in his forty's would allow his works to play." Santana says losing her voice as she here Tina laugh.

"You think Brett's in his forties, no he's only 27." Tina says trying to control her laugh. As Tina tried to control her laugh a door opened and people walked out of a room.

"The meetings over let head to his office and wait for him." Tina says and walks towards a big room with huge windows that let in the sunlight and the doors to his office are glass so people could see in. The two ide walls were baby blue. As they entered Santana went straight to the window to see the city. It was amazing the view he had. he heard the door open and quickly turned around to see him. Brett Pierce stood there perfect Santana thought. Well is back was he had not turned around yet.

"Tina thanks I just want to talk to Santana for a little bit." Tina nodded waved bye to her and left.

"Take a seat Santana." the way he said her name was perfect. She walked around the desk and sat down facing the windows outside. He was studying some papers Tina had handed him. She heard him let out a exhausted sigh. She just looked forward waiting for him to sit down. Than he did and brown met blue the world seemed to slow. His eyes were an baby blue like the expect much more comforting and made her feel safe. If only she new he was thinking the exact same thing. The sun happened to poke out of the Seattle clouds right than and the sun gave his blonde hair an almost golden shine. Little did they now Tina walked in and the door closed ending the staring contest. She placed some papers on his desk and walked out. Santana looked up from the papers, and Brett flashed her a bright smile and it made her smile back.

"So Santana, you will be filling for Quinn which means you are my right hand woman. Most of your time here will be spent with me. Santana was perfectly fine with spending time most her time with him.

" And the other half will be with the people out there and in your office. Get to know the people out there." If there was one thing Santana was bad at it was getting people to like her. She soon realized he was still talking.

"That's it so I would personally like to welcome you to Pierce music industry." He reached out his hand and Santana took it and she felt it that jolt, spark what ever you want to talk it. All she could think was I have to touch him again in it didn't matter how she just had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: RBI and E.L James

* * *

Brett was still in a daze from the simple handshake. When he first locked eyes with this girl he felt the world come to a stop. And her hand was so soft. But he can't sleep with her no she an employee. I would be so wrong but so right.

"Brett I have the Jones contract for you to sign." The voice of Sam Evans fills his office as he walks in. Brett nods and sits as they start to work it out.

"Sam call Santana in here I could use her help." Sam thumbs ups him and walks out. He hears the door open and close as Santana walks up to.

"Fish Lips called me in here." She says with a straight face. The name cause him to look up at her. He smiles at her she looks perfect standing there. He shakes his head and starts to laugh.

"Fish lips?" He asks her still laughing he locks eyes with her again and she cracks a smile. She shrugs and laugh at the name too. She walks over and leans over him, her front pushed into his back making his pants tighten. Her perfume invade his senses. She leans over more right next to his ear sighing into his ear. Was she flirting with him? Her hands slide over his shoulders down his arms and stop on his biceps. She so was. He turns his head to look at her face. Their so close if he just leaned in a little bit he would be kissing her. Her breath is hitting his lips, he feels his pants tighten farther.

"Brett, Mercedes Jones is here with her manager." At the sound of Tina voice he turns his head the other way. He feels Santana back up and walk to the door. He stands opens the door for her to leave. He watches her ass as she leaves. Yep this was going to be a long, long day.

"So Mercedes Jones is one of biggest client and her manager Laruen Zizes can be a real ass but she is nice once you get to know her." Santana nods and jumps up and down getting pumped causing Brett to smile again at Santana goofy behavior. She smile back and feeling come back the feeling to lean in and kiss her. But instead he walks into the board room.

After a good hour of talking business Santana could careless about. Laruen keeps finding things to mock him about with he just let roll off. But it starting to bug her she has to right to judge him. It really just him and Mercedes talking with Laruen occasional mean comment.

"Listen here Twinkle toes as much as I love Mercedes can we speed this up. Or are to slow up there to." That's it Santana done she can't take some grown women bully a grown man.

"Hey listen here Zizes leave Brett alone what has he done to you. Beside help your client with her whole career while you sit there and twiddle your thumbs. Is that because it the only thing you can do right cause your not fast enough up there." Santana yells standing up. Zizes smiles liking the challenge.

"Brett your new toy has a big mouth." Santana looks confused she looks to Brett who looks just as confused. "Oh sweetie don't give me that look, you been eye Brett this whole meeting. You know you can't have him right he has this thing called a girlfriend." Santana has a sinking feeling in her stomach at the word girlfriend.

"Oh you poor little thing he didn't tell you about her. A real nice, pretty girl. Marley Rose I think her name is." Santana could feel the sting of tears. Santana opens her mouth to tell Lauren off but Brett cuts her off

"Santana go to my office." She turns to look at him he wearing a serious face she turns and leaves running into his office. Tina looks up and heads after her.

"Who's Marley Rose?" Santana asks. Tina sits next to the girl.

"She been his girlfriend for 4 years." Tina say she watched the other girl as tears run down her face.

"Tina out of my office." He close the blinds to the glass door. She wipes the tears and clears her throat.

"Santana how old are you?" She feels confused why her age.

"I'm 26. Why?" He looks at her his blue eye cold and angry.

"Because you just acted like you were five in that room. If you are going to fill in for Quinn your going to need to be professional." He says his voice taking on a softer tone when he sees the tears stains. He walks up to her and kneel in front of her.

"I'm sorry." He says "Sometimes I lose my temper." She feels guilty and heartbroken but she has no idea why.

"You knew I was flirting earlier." He nods. "But you have a girlfriend why didn't you stop me." He looks down at his hands, just as guilty as she is.

"Because I enjoyed it." He whisper in her ear. She feels her heart rate pick at him being so close. He smells amazing and his eyes are so blue. She can see a light sprinkle of freckles over his nose and across his cheekbones.

He looks at her face high cheekbones, plump lips, and a perfect nose. Her eyes are shades of brown that drive him crazy he feels his pants tighten again. He brings his hands up and places them on her thighs. Her breath hitches as he runs his hands higher and he leans forward. She throws her hands around his neck and pulls him the rest of the way into a kiss. It fast and rough. He leaves her lips and kiss her neck. His phone rings at first he ignores it, and bite and nips at her neck.

"Brett it Quinn she was to know how Santana doing." Tina's voice says over the intercom. He grunts his disapprove. He bite Santana neck and runs his tongue over the bite. He leaves her to catch her breath.

"She doing fine she very good at her job. Whoa!" He shout as Santana pushes him into the chair and straddles him.

"I never been better just tripped a little were all good." He lies as Santana leans in and whispers later in his ear as she dismounts him.

"Quinn I don't think I can ever thank you enough for this." He says watching Santana move to it down. Later he thinks later o be it.


End file.
